Electric and hybrid electric vehicles utilize a high voltage electrical system to drive one or more electric motors and, thus, propel the vehicle. Such systems typically include one or more electrical contactors disposed between a power supply, e.g., a battery, and a load, e.g., the electric motor. Each contactor may “close” to electrically connect the power supply to the load and “open” to electrically disconnect the power supply from the load. Typically, a coil, i.e., an electromagnet, is utilized to close the contactor, as is appreciated by those skilled in the art.